


New York

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind





	New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

The Ghostbusters really had their work cut out for them this time! Normally one of them would stay behind to guard Ecto-1, however this time it wasn’t possible. They needed every single member of the team on deck to ensure that all of the ghosts were captured successfully. That meant leaving Ecto alone, with who knows how many ghosts nearby! Nevertheless, the team ran off in different directions, as they began to clean the area up of their paranormal invaders. What any of them failed to notice was an absolute monster of a ghost floating towards their faithful old car.

The ghost itself was ginormous, and it was unlike anything that the team had ever come across. However, they were all down different streets and alleys fighting off the other ghosts, meaning that they didn’t hear it laugh as it surveyed the city streets, looking for a car to use. However, much to its disappointment, most of the cars were very small, only being two doors, or smaller sedans at best. As it continued to scan the cars, its hopes of finding a car that would be fun to inflate grew dimmer and dimmer, until it spotted Ecto-1 all alone.

With a massive smile on its face, the ghost began to float over towards the car, its massive shadow blocking out light for several houses. However, the residents were too frightened to go outside and try and find the Ghostbusters, so all they could do was watch as it glided down the street, like a massive parade balloon. It began to float downwards to the car. It looked perfect to use as a guinea pig! There two exhaust pipes, so it was easier for it to get in, and the roofline was high, meaning lots of space for the ghost.

As there two exhaust pipes, the ghost decided on a new way of getting in. After manoeuvring itself a little bit, it pressed its feet against the exhaust ports and began to force them in. The car rocked and groaned as it began to swell up from the feet alone! The panels began to become more rounded as the ghost continued to stuff its feet in. The sleek body lines ballooned outwards as the ghost began cramming its legs in, with the poor car sagging and straining as it bounced and rocked on its shocks, with the large ghost smirking.

With a good grunt, the ghost forced its massive ass into the exhaust pipe, causing the car to bounce and puff outwards as more of the ghost was suddenly crammed inside of it. The roof began to swell up, and with a loud clang, a few pops and the sound of crashing glass, the ghost busting equipment popped off the roof and crashed to the floor, the siren bulging and popping as the ghost began rearranging itself inside the car, making it rock from side to side and part to bulge outwards. The ghost let out a brassy fart, smirking.

The car began to float up into the air as the ghost began to let out more nasty farts, causing the car to continue bulging outwards as the ghost let out blast after blast. The interior began to suffer too as the seats puffed up, the fabric moaning and groaning as it was stretched beyond its designed limits. The steering wheel sagged and groaned as it blimped outwards, with the headliner bulging downwards as it was stuffed full of the ghost. The dashboard creaked and bulged outwards, the plastic shuddering and raising up due to the ghost forcing itself inside.

At this point, only the upper body and the head of the ghost were left sticking out. The car trembled as it was forced to swell up more, the different components on the car creaking and wailing in protest. Even the tyres and the hubcaps had swollen up, looking like blimped parodies of their formed selves. The ghost didn’t seem to care though as it crammed more of its body inside, the floating car swelling out more as he continued to force himself inside, not caring that the car was suffering. It didn’t help that the ghost was very gassy.

Only the ghost’s head was sticking out by this stage, and with a grunt from him, followed by the shrieking of abused metal, he was finally inside the car. It now looked like a glorified blimp as it began to float over the park, bulging and wiggling as the ghost got settled inside the ballooned Cadillac. However, with the addition of the ghost’s head, the car shuddered before expanding a bit more, which truly made it look like a blimped parody of its former self. The poor thing sailed over the park, looking like a lost red and white balloon.

Not happy with how much the car was suffering, the ghost decided to make it bounce and jiggle, the swollen interior wobbling as it finished swelling, leaving very little space inside for any human occupants. He then let out fart after fart, which made the car swell more as it began to overshadow the middle of Central Park. The panels on the car were now stuffed to the brim with gas and ectoplasm from the ghost as it wiggled around inside, still trying to get comfortable. The Ghostbusters were still too preoccupied with the others to notice what was happening.

Grinning to himself, the ghost readied himself for one last fart. With a grunt and gurgling noise, he let out a very loud and brassy fart, causing the car to swell up a bit more as the ghost relaxed and got comfy in his new home. It had been rather fun making this car suffer, and now he never wanted to leave. If he had tried it on another car, then it would have probably burst, but judging by the straining and creaking sounds coming from the suffering Cadillac, it wouldn’t take much for it to reach its bursting point.


End file.
